The present invention relates in general to tissue treatment dispensers for treating tissues such as toilet and cleansing tissues and, in particular, a new and useful tissue treatment device for dispensing a treatment fluid from an aerosol emitting container onto a surface of a tissue which is pressed to the top of the dispenser.